Time Will Tell
by Wutizlyfe
Summary: He always took away my choices when it came to things he deemed dangerous. While you, well you just want to be the first through the door. The first to jump through the fire. This is what drawls me in, because even when you tell me to go, your body tells me to stay. I can read you. I can understand you. As I stare at you shoving pie in your mouth, I finally realize Im in love you.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **I have always wanted to do a crossover story with Twilight and Supernatural. So here you go this is my version of a crossover. I will be updating this periodically with my other two stories. Get ready for this long road with Baby.**

 **I do not own Twilight or Supernatural.**

* * *

"Sammy! What did you see?!" Dean shakes Sam's shoulders as if that will produce a quicker response from him. "I don't understand what I just saw. I don't know if she needs our kind of help or if she's just a sad girl." Sam says starring off into the cornfield out the back window of the impala.

Dean quickly gets irritated with Sam's lack of real information " Well, what the hell does that mean? Is it a case or isn't it?" Sam looks over at his hardened brother and immediately is over come with regret and sadness.

Sam has no idea what Dean went through in hell, and he was pretty sure he could never imagine the tortures his older brother faced.

The Dean he knew before seemed to be gone, and in his place was a hardened man, with secrets. Sam and Dean had no clue of what had the power to spring him from the depths of fell but Sam didn't care what saved him.

All he cared about was that his brother was back by his side doing what Dean once loved to do. Saving people, hunting things. The family business.

"I think it's a case... I mean I feel like it's a case. I'm not sure what it means exactly but I know she needs our help. I feel like this is different though. Almost as if she's going to help us too."

Sam says staring into his brother sharp green eyes. "What are you talking about... save us... how is someone going to save us? A girl at that. Is she a hunter?" Sam tries to recall everything he saw in the vision by he's not sure. But based on the flannel shirt the beautiful brunette was wearing it could be possible, he jokingly thinks.

"Anything in this little vision of yours tell us where to go?" Deans says starting his baby.

Sam quickly nods but hesitates with his answer " Umm... Forks, Washington..."

Deans head snaps over to look at Sam "Forks, Washington? So... Do you want me to drop you off at Stanford on the way? You've been dying to get away from me since before everything happen. Might as well go now." Dean says starting the car and heading down a long road.

Sam shakes his head and then leans it down closing his eyes so that he can take a nap for this long ride to Washington. "Dean I'm not going anywhere. You might think you don't need me...but you do. You're not getting rid of me."

Deans looks on towards the road planning to drive the full fourteen hours straight to Washington. He didn't want to sleep, he didn't want to put his guard down and hope that he was back for good.

He was still waiting to wake up and be told from a demon that believing he made it out... was just another form of torture for them. And if he was truly out he still didn't understand what was so special about him that deserved saving.

He felt tha he had become the thing he hated the most, a monster.

 **-OVO-**

 **BPOV**

Even during the day I could hear his voice replaying over and over again.

 _"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

 _"You're not good for me, Bella."_

 _"Don't do anything reckless or stupid."_

 _"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

 _"You're not good for me, Bella."_

 _"Don't do anything reckless or stupid."_

 _"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

 _"You're not good for me, Bella."_

 _"Don't do anything reckless or stupid."_

CHARLIE'S FIST CAME DOWN ON THE TABLE. "THAT'S IT, Bella! I'm sending you home."

I looked up from my cereal, which I was pondering rather than eating, and stared at Charlie in shock.

"I am home," I mumbled, confused.

"I'm sending you to Renee, to Jacksonville," he clarified.

Charlie watched with exasperation as I slowly grasped the meaning of his words.

"What did I do?" I felt my face crumple... no one wanted me around.

Charlie was scowling.

"You didn't do anything. That's the problem. You never do anything."

"You want me to get into trouble?" I wondered, my eyebrows pulling together in mystification. I made an effort to pay attention. Just going through the motions.

"Trouble would be better than this... this moping around all the time! Your just walking around like a damn zombie!"

I look down at the table at his words.

"I am not a zombie moping around."

I sighed and tried to put some animation into my response.

"Bella you graduated almost two months ago... you got accepted into so many colleges even into Stanford! Standford! My baby girl got into standford with scholarships and you're not even making any effort to go. What do you want to do with your life?

"I'm sorry, Dad." My apology sounded a little flat, even to me. I'd thought I'd been fooling him. Keeping Charlie from suffering was the whole point of all this effort. How depressing to think that the effort had been wasted.

"I don't want you to apologize. I want you to be happy and live your life."I

I sighed. "Then tell me what you do want me to do."

"Bella," he hesitated, scrutinizing my reaction to his next words. "Honey, you're not the first person to go through this kind of thing, you know."

"I know that." My accompanying grimace was limp and unimpressive.

"I'mfine."

He ignored me. "Maybe, well, maybe if you talked to someone about it. A professional."

"You want me to see a shrink?" My voice was a shade sharper as I realized what he was getting at.

"I think after all this time...Maybe it would help."

"And maybe it wouldn't help one little bit."

I didn't know much about psychoanalysis, but I was pretty sure that it didn't work unless the subject was relatively honest. Sure, I could tell the truth - if I wanted to spend the rest of my life in a padded cell.

His fist came down on the table again. "We both know what's really going on here, Bella, and it's not good for you." He took a deep breath. "It's been over a year . No calls, no letters, no contact. You can't keep waiting for him."

I glowered at him.

This whole subject was utterly forbidden, as he was well aware.

"I'm not waiting for anything. I don't expect anything. I just need time away from school...just a year off and then I'll go. " I said in a low monotone.

"Bella - ," Charlie began, his voice thick.

"I have to get to work," I interrupted, standing up and yanking my untouched breakfast from the table. I dumped my bowl in the sink without pausing to wash it out. I couldn't deal with any more conversation. I was already drained and the day had yet to truly begin.

"I promise to make plans with Jessica," I called over my shoulder as I grabbed my purse , not meeting his eyes. "Maybe I won't be home for dinner. We'll go to Seattle and watch a movie."

 **-OVO-**

Jessica and I were on a short stretch of unlit sidewalk. The fancy shops lining the street were all locked up for the night, windows black. Half a block ahead, their were flashing lights leading to a club and across the street from

us was a run down bar.

I look over the building as we walk passed it catching four men standing on the side of it starring at Jessica and I.

I glanced back at Jessica. Her eyes were fixed on the path ahead and she moved briskly. She didn't look frightened - just wary, trying to not attract attention to herself.

I paused without thinking, looking back at the four men with a strong sense of déjà vu. This was a different road, a different night, but the scene was so much the same. I couldn't help myself as I stopped and turned toward them.

"Bella?" Jess whispered. "What are you doing?"

I shook my head, not sure myself. "I think I know them..." I muttered.

What was I doing? I should be running from this memory as fast as I could, blocking the image of the four evil men from my mind.

My body remembered it better than my mind did; the tension in my legs as I tried to decide whether to run or to stand my ground, to try to fight or flea, the dryness in my throat as I struggled to build a decent scream, the tight stretch of skin across my knuckles as I clenched my hands into fists, the chills on the back of my neck when the dark-haired man called me "sugar."...

There was an indefinite, implied kind of menace to these men that had nothing to do with that other night. I knew without a doubt they were dangerous.

"Bella, come on!"

I ignored her, walking slowly forward without ever making the conscious decision to move my feet.

Something unfamiliar beat through my veins.

I saw no reason for fear. I couldn't imagine anything in the world that there was left to be afraid of, not physically at least.

"Bella! You can't go in a bar!" she hissed.

"I'll be okay go on without me," I said absently, shaking her hand off. "I just want to see something..."

"Are you crazy?" she whispered. "Are you suicidal?"

"No, I'm not." My voice sounded defensive, but it was true. I wasn't suicidal.

Remembering that promise. I felt a twinge of guilt.

Jess's eyes were round, her mouth hung open. Her question about suicide had been rhetorical, I realized too late.

"Go home," I encouraged her, waving toward the fast food. I didn't like the way she looked at me. "I'll call you later."

I turned away from her, back to the men who were watching us with amused, curious eyes.

"Bella, stop this right now!"

My muscles locked into place, froze me where I stood. Because it wasn't Jessica's voice that i heard yelling at me now. It was a furious voice, a familiar voice, a beautiful voice - soft like velvet even though it was irate.

It was his voice.

In the second that I heard his voice, everything was very clear.

"Go back to Jessica. Go home." the lovely voice ordered, still angry. "You promised - nothing stupid."

I was alone. Jessica stood a few feet from me, staring at me with frightened eyes. Against the wall, the strangers watched, confused, wondering what I was doing, standing there motionless in the middle of the street. I didn't understand myself.

I shook my head, trying to understand. I knew he wasn't there, and yet, he felt improbably close, close for the first time since... since the end. I knew somehow that whatever I was doing was bringing him back... some part of him at least.

"Keep your promise." The voice was slipping away, as if the volume was being turned down on a radio.

"Go Jessica." I say leaving no room to argue as I walk fast across the street and towards the bar doors.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **This was a short chapter for our introduction. The "real" chapter's will be longer than this one. This story will mainly be from Bella's point of view. I promise Bella will be meeting the Winchesters next chapter. See you soon!**

 **Until then reviewers get a tease of what's to come.**

 **review. Review. Review.**

 **-WUTIZLYFE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

 **I hope you all are still with me.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **-OVO-**

 _Previously_

I saw no reason for fear. I couldn't imagine anything in the world that was left to be afraid of, not physically at least.

"Bella! You can't go in a bar!" she hissed.

"I'll be okay go on without me," I said absently, shaking her hand off. "I just want to see something..."

"Are you crazy?" she whispered. "Are you suicidal?"

"No, I'm not." My voice sounded defensive, but it was true. I wasn't suicidal.

Remembering that promise. I felt a twinge of guilt.

Jess's eyes were round, her mouth hung open. Her question about suicide had been rhetorical, I realized too late.

"Go home," I encouraged her, waving toward the fast food. I didn't like the way she looked at me. "I'll call you later."

I turned away from her, back to the men who were watching us with amused, curious eyes.

"Bella, stop this right now!"

My muscles locked into place, froze me where I stood. Because it wasn't Jessica's voice that i heard yelling at me now. It was a furious voice, a familiar voice, a beautiful voice - soft like velvet even though it was irate.

It was his voice.

In the second that I heard his voice, everything was very clear. "Go back to Jessica. Go home." the lovely voice ordered, still angry. "You promised - nothing stupid.

I was alone.

Jessica stood a few feet from me, staring at me with frightened eyes. Against the wall, the strangers watched, confused, wondering what I was doing, standing there motionless in the middle of the street. I didn't understand myself.

I shook my head, trying to understand. I knew he wasn't there, and yet, he felt improbably close, close for the first time since... since the end.

I knew somehow that whatever I was doing was bringing him back... some part of him at least.

"Keep your promise."

The voice was slipping away, as if the volume was being turned down on a radio.

"Go Jessica." I say leaving no room to argue as I walk fast across the street and towards the bar doors.

* * *

 **-OVO-**

 _Present_

 **DEAN POV**

"How you doin' sweetheart," I flirted, flashing a crooked grin. The waitress smiled politely and slipped me a folded piece of paper I knew she'd eventually try to give me.

Sam rolled his eyes and opened up the morning's local newspaper. An article on the third page caught his attention.

It was talking about a very old washington mansion that was built in the 1940's was rumored to be haunted by the original owners as well as their dog that neighbors had claimed to see growling on the door step to only disappeared at the blink of an eye. Every ten years or so owners would disappear from the house with no trace or explanation.

The story of the house peaked Sam's interest and he thought that maybe this is where his vision was leading him. I personally thought it was nothing, because as small and unknown as this town was I'd pick up and leave too.

"Hey, take a look at this," Sam said, shoving the newspaper in front of Dean, "It could be worth checking out. While were so close. "

I glanced at the second article that said that in the last five days, two brunette women in their early twenties went missing near a popular bar in Seattle.

"It seems more like a police job Sam." I say feeling a heaviness in my chest that wasn't there before. Damn meat from the burger must have been bad.

"Two brunette's both in their early twenties…that sounds like a case."

I pushed away the rest of the obviously spoiled burger and slouched in the booth.

"Or… it's not. We can check it out though just to be safe. It is Seattle, why anyone would choose to live with all this rain is beyond me."

Sam asked the waitress if she had a phone book. She looked at him quizzically because people dont use phone books these days, but searched the back of the diner for one and loaned it to him. Before walking away she handed my something else and winked.I looked down in my hands and saw a small red lace thong. I looked at Sam and could see he was shaking his head at the woman and possibly at my smug smile. I place the underwear in my pocket and quickly call the first and only motel under the yellow pages and booked a room. After same finished his rabbit food we went on our way.

Of course the only motel in Forks is in the middle of no where. After arriving and unpacking Sam gets to work with his research. Sam opened his laptop and began to search local articles.

He found few evidence of anyone dying in that house, starting with the original owners. A surgeon had built the house for his wife shortly before he lost his job for misconduct and times got tough, money was hard to come by, and building a house from the ground up is no small task. He eventually grew depressed and before taking his own life he took his wife's. That was all we could find on the original owners.

We did find that the owner's missing every ten years is a load of crap. The last owner's sold the house to a real eastate company two years ago due to black mold they were not informed about before purchasing. They sued the company and moved to Florida with their errenings. The company had no money for all of renovations it needed or anything in that nature so it was just sitting their collecting dust.

The family before that moved to Seattle, and the one before that moved to Indiana. Hmmm… you'd think with the mold just in their spreading they'd tear down the damn thing.

"Even though it's clear that this house is in fact not haunted. I feel like we should go check it out. I don't know but I'm getting this strange feeling like this is a case." Sam says shutting his laptop and standing up.

"Well, did you have one of your thingy's? What did you see again exactly?" Sam needed to realize that maybe every time he had a vision we didn't need to come running.

People died when we came in town. I mean sure we would gank the monster's but not without any casualties. In a lot of ways we, I was worse than any monster.

"I saw the welcome to forks sign…the crying brunette in flannel, my hands covered in blood and a flash of red hair. It was strange. Most of my visons are from my perspective…. But in this one I could see myself."

His voice sounded far away as if he wasn't completely with me. I knew without a doubt he was leaving something out. I couldn't make him talk to me. Shit, I couldn't even talk to him. I couldn't tell him what I saw in hell…what I did…who I became.

"Okay…let's go check this house out then."

It was nine pm and dusk was approaching. I parked the Impala in an empty lot two streets away from the house, and walked toward the house at a brisk pace. Coming up to the house I could see that the front gate was closed but not locked. The rusty gate creaked loudly as I pushed it open and then we cautiously surveyed the front lawn.

"Wait…put this over your face." Sam says handing me a black bandana as he places an identical one over his own nose and mouth. "Black mold." He says as he digs walks ahead of me.

Upon entering the house, Sam pulls out a jar pours a line of salt along the door frame and in the windowsills. And I quickly open a can of red spray paint and make a devil's trap in front of the door as precaution.

"I'll go upstairs; you check the rest of the house." Sam said tells me, gesturing toward the grand stair case in the front hall.

Sam ventured upstairs while I continued to search the main level. You could tell that this house was rotting from the inside out. The walls looked almost like they were sinking in and even through my shallow breaths I could tell this hair was deadly.

I poked around in the kitchen, looking for traces of supernatural activity and continued to walk down the main hall. I entered the study and the EMF detector went from green, to yellow, to red, and buzzed loudly.

I was caught off guard by what he saw next. In the middle of the floor was a picture of two women, a blue shirt that obviously was a woman's and a pair of women's underwear that were all white with lace trim. I'd seen enough underwear in my life to know what lace trim was.

I pick up the photo and at further inspection I saw that one of the women in the picture was hot…no she was more than hot…she was beautiful. Out of all the women I'd seen she was the most beautiful one.

She had brown hair that was so long it was out of the pictures view. Her heart-shaped face looked smooth and almost fragile. She had the fullest pink lips and the biggest brown expressive eyes I'd ever seen. You could tell she didn't want to take the picture by her hand coming up mid photo as if she tried to stop the spikey haired girl from taking the picture.

I felt the same feeling in my chest and rubbed it. Damn burger was still causing problems.

The other girl with her was pretty as well but no where near as beautiful as the long curly haired beauty.

This was strange. Obviously neither of the women in the picture brought these things here. Someone…or something brought this stuff here. They were plotting…collecting one of their clothing for the scent. Which meant it was probally a werewolf or vampire. Those where the only monster's that collected its victims things before eventually killing them or turning them with their pack or nest.

"Sam I found something!"

I yell as I look down at the shirt and undeware and I don't know why I did it but I un-smoothly grab the underwear and place them in my shirt pocket. Shit…I'm no better than the monster. Even though I know that its wrong and on another level fucked up. I can't make myself place them back on the ground.

"What did you find? I didn't find anything upstairs. This place doesn't look like anything has been here."

I shake my head and hand him the picture, "Yeah, something's been here alright. I found this and that shirt on the floor." I pick up the shirt and smell it. Even though its been sitting on the floor of this sour smelling house it still has this faint smell of strawberries and something else sweet I can't place. I fill my pants tighten a little and I feel a little sick to my stomach. What the hell is wrong with me!

"I'm thinking a vampire or werewolf. Maybe multiple. You think this has anything to do with the two brunettes missing?"

I stare at the blouse as I wait for the Sam to say anything but he doesn't. I finally look up at him to see him still starring at the photo, his face somewhat pale.

"What?" I say putting the shirt in the weapon bag on my shoulder. What? Its evidence.

"Same what the fuck is it?!" I finally say after another minute of silence.

"That's the girl. The girl from my vision. I don't know how I know this…but whatever is going on it has to do with her."

I feel my chest tighten again. I just know he's talking about the beauty and not the spiky hairedgirl. Damn. What if she's the…wait...why do I even care. If she's a monster…we kill her simple as that. Especially if she's killing women, or…she could just be another possible victim. For some reason that makes my chest tighten even more. What _the hell was in that burger._

 _"_ So what now?" I say as Sam turns quickly and heads to the door.

"Now…we head to that bar in the area the two brunettes went missing."

I quickly follow behind him as we make our way out the house and to Baby. "And then?" It was weird of Sam to just go in guns blazing… he was the one always with the research and the plan.

"And then…then we wait."

* * *

 **-OVO-**

 **BELLA POV**

I slowly walk across the street and towards the huge wooden door of the bar. As I pass by the men I hear them cat calling and saying things I'm sure if I heard them clearly would make me blush.

I honestly don't know if it was seeing _him_...hearing _him,_ that finalized my decision to come into this bar but as I walk in I'm glade I did. The numbness I've felt for so long seems to be dulling the farther I get into the bar. In its place is fear, and a tightening in my chest that I'd never felt before. Also there is Pain. I hadn't felt pain since _he_ told me to my face he didn't want me. I hadn't felt pain since those first months of crying out for him in my sleep. The last year all Iv'e felt was nothingness. I was…I am empty.

I quickly sit at the bar next to a man who looks as though he hasn't shaved in years..his beard is thick as well as long and his eyes are a pericing blue as he looks at me. I feel as though those eyes are looking through me. Somehow I know, he know's I don't belong. He know's my will for life has left me long ago. He leans toward me and I see that the hat on his head seems to be covering a thick amount of brown hair, strays fall forward into his face.

"You will see, what you once blinded youself from seeing. You will hear, what you were once set on silencing. You will feel from what your hands are not capable of grasping. Beware of the colors of one's eyes, for they are the windows of one's soul. One's soul is the essence of one's power."

He says to me as if he just old me the secrets of life. Even though this man is clearly off his rocker I don't feel scared. I feel safe. He smiles at me a somewhat familiar smile and I open my mouth to ask what he means when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn to see a girl with brown hair. She dressed in a black dress that looks distressed. Her hair is wild and she looks like she should be on the cover of a rock magazine. "Hey sorry to bother you but my friend and I are trying to find out where the book store is…I know… I sound lame… it's a Saturday night and I'm trying to buy a book!"

She laughs and shakes her head at herself, "I heard that they're open late here though and I really want to buy this book! My mother read it and told me to check it out because its something I'd read."

I smile at her and glance towards the man who was sitting next to me only to find him gone. Wow. He's weird and quick. Maybe…he was a … no his eyes were a soft brown…not gold…or red. I quickly face the girl again.

"Actually I think they close at nine at the location close by so you're about an hour too late." I say smiling a smile that I hope looks kind. I feel a chill go up my spine the same time I feel the tightening in my chest.

She looks disappointed, then looks down at her hands. "Dang, I'm sorry to bother you! I only came over because you were the nicest looking person in here. My friend likes to play dress up with me and drag me places. I much rather would stay in bed and read." She says laughing awkwardly. I cant help but think of Alice, when she speaks of her friend.

"Well…I could…I could show you where it is. It's ridiculously close to here. So… tomorrow you know where it is. I think it opens at 9 am."

I see her face brighten and I look into her eyes. They're a brown color…but something is different. They almost look cold even though her smile is inviting.

"Let's go. I honestly don't know why I came here either." I say as I stand from the stool and lead her out of the bar. Though the men from earlier are gone I get yet another chill down my spine.

As we walk away from the bar and down the dimly lit street, other than her quite humming, its silent. As we turn the corner I realize her friend is nowhere to be found.

"Umm…where is your friend?"

She looks over at me momentarily confused "My friend?"

I immediately stop walking because I once again get a chill up my spin "You said you got dragged to the bar by your friend."

She smils a werid smile at me "Ohhhh yeah! Well she probably left with a guy."

I still don't feel right anymore. I'm beganing to realize this was dumb. It was dumb to leave Jessica, It was dumb to go into the bar, and it was really dumb to go with this unknown girl.

"Actually. The book store is just four blocks up this street. You should be able to find it from here tomorrow." I say turning to walk back to the bar, and lit street lights.

I feel a inhumanly strong grip on my wrist "Actually Bella I can't let you do that." I look back at the once friendly face of the girl who's only a few inches taller than me. Her eyes. Her eyes are now red…my mind is racing trying to comprehend whats going on. How her once brown eyes are now blazing red.

I feel my heart quicken and a part of me wants to scream out for help, but I know theres no point. She'd rip out my throat in a second.

As I stare into the ruby red eyes I come to peace with my fate. I'm going to die. I'm going to be slaughtered by the very thing I once wanted to become. A vampire.

I close my eyes and tilt my head back and wait for the pain. I always knew I'd die by something supernatural. Since the…Cullens failed to finish the job, and the Pack would never intentionally harm a human. I figured it would be something else. I knew it was coming I just wasn't sure what supernatural being would do the job.

I hear something that sounds like metal and a unfamialr squishy crack.

I feel the air move quickly around me. I feel strong warm arms grab my waist and my chest tightens to the point where my lungs can no longer pull in oxygen.

I open my eyes in a panic and lock eyes with so much green. My vision is blurring from the lack of oxygen and I feel as though someone or something is clawing at my chest. I hear a rough manly voice saying something but his words sound muffled and much to far away.

I feel my body relax as my brain finally tells my body to fade away.

* * *

 ** _Authors note_**

 ** _Review. Review. Review._**

 ** _See you soon._**

 ** _-WUTIZLYFE_**


End file.
